The invention is based on a fuel injection pump.
Known injection pump (DE-OS 34 28 174), have a control recess in a pump plunger which has, in addition to a helical groove for controlling the end of delivery during the pressure stroke of the pump plunger, an elongated groove connected with it, whose end edge remote of the pump work space controls the start of delivery. Moreover, the elongated groove serves to completely cancel the injection delivery at a determined relative rotational position of the pump plunger and the control slide so as to stop the internal combustion engine in a reliable and rapid manner. Compared with previously known fuel injection pumps, considerable operating advantages are achieved with such a construction of a control recess in the pump plunger skirt; but it has the disadvantage that, because of the large surface of the control recess which is acted upon by the injection pressure during the pressure stroke of the pump plunger, the prevailing pressure also acts on the portion of the inside of the control slide which overlaps this surface. If the control slide has a relatively thin wall for reasons relating to construction space, a deformation of the control slide occurs with an increase in friction during the pump plunger stroke, and the durability of the control slide is sharply reduced because of the load change occurring at every plunger stroke.